Flucht aus der Realität
by LoveJess
Summary: Komplett! Habe das Rating verändert, da es im letzten Kapitel zur Sache geht
1. Die Ankunft

Rory Gilmore 18 Jahre alt  
  
Jess Mariano 18 Jahre alt  
  
Lorelai und Luke Gilmore-Danes

**Die Ankunft**

°Das also ist StarsHollow.°  
  
Jess stieg aus dem Bus. An der Haltestelle wartete bereits sein Onkel Luke mit seiner Frau Lorelai.  
  
„Hallo Jess, wie geht's dir denn?"Lorelai musste ihn lange ansehen, bevor er ihr antwortete.  
  
„Tolle Frage, wie solls mit schon gehen? Meine Eltern sind vor 2 Wochen gestorben."  
  
„'Tschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht nerven."  
  
„Kommt ihr beiden lasst und gehen!"Luke nahm Jess' Tasche und ging voraus ins Diner.  
  
„Möchtest du etwas trinken?"  
  
„Nein, ich möchte einfach nur weg hier."  
  
„Teilweise geht das sogar. Lorelai fährst du mit ihm nach Hause?"

_Im Haus der Gilmore-Danes_  
  
„Rory?"Lorelai schrie schon los, bevor sie richtig die Tür geöffnet hatte.  
  
„Wohnzimmer."  
  
„Schau mal wenn ich mitgebracht habe. Das ist Luke's Neffe Jess. Wir haben dir schon von ihm erzählt."  
  
„Hi schön dich zu treffen."  
  
„Hi."  
  
„Ich zeig dir schnell dein Zimmer."Lorelai ging die Treppe hinauf in den 1. Stock und Jess trottete ihr hinterher.  
  
°Komischer Typ. Hoffentlich wird er noch gesprächiger.° 


	2. Ärger im Paradies

_6 Monate später_  
  
„Mom, er muss weg. Der Typ bringt mich einfach zur Verzweiflung."Rory setzte sich an den Küchentisch und sah Lorelai erwarungsvoll an.  
  
„Was soll ich den tun. Es ist, glaube ich, normal, dass er sich so verschließt."  
  
„Das finde ich nicht."

_Am nächsten Tag_  
  
„Hey, was machst du in meinem Zimmer?"  
  
Jess ließ erschrocken das Buch fallen, dass er gerade in der Hand hatte.  
  
„Ähm ... gar nichts."  
  
„Und wieso liegt dann eines meiner Bücher am Boden?"  
  
„Einfach so."Jess drehte sich um und ging.  
  
„Ja, renn nur wieder weg."  
  
Rory nahm das Buch und sah es sich an. Sie entdeckte viele kleine Notizen in dem Buch und war erstaunt. 


	3. Der Sturm

_Jess' POV_  
  
Es ist so schwer, mich hier einzuleben. Und da sind dann noch diese Gefühle für Rory, ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich ihr gegenüber verhalten soll. Vor allem denkt sie, dass ich ein verkorkster Idiot bin. Sie sagt immer, dass sie gar nicht weiß, wer ich bin. Wie soll sie mich auch kennen lernen? Ich bin ja immer so verschlossen.

_Normal POV_  
  
Rory saß auf dem Steg am See und las „Oliver Twist". Als sie schon eine Weile dort saß, bemerkte sie, dass Jess hinter ihr stand.  
  
„Was tust du hier? Wie lange stehst du schon da?"  
  
Ohne ihr zu antworten nahm er ein Buch aus seiner Jackentasche und setzte sich neben sie.  
  
°Wow, sie ist eine Hammerfrau.°  
  
Als Rory aus ihrem Buch aufsah und sich umschaute, sah sie, das Jess sie beobachtet. Es verwirrte sie etwas, doch sie versuchte sich wieder auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren. Doch sie schaffte es einfach nicht. Die Beiden saßen noch länger so auf dem Steg, als plötzlich dunkle Wolken am Himmel aufzogen. Und mit einemmal regnete es in Strömen und ein fürchterliches Gewitter begann. Sie sahen sich an und Jess schrie gegen den Wind.  
  
„Schnell Rory, wir müssen nach Hause."  
  
Sie liefen so schnell sie konnten. Zu Hause angekommen waren sie bis auf die Haut nass. Rory ging inihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen, als sie damit fertig war, roch sie frischen Kaffee.  
  
„Hm, Kaffee. Du weißt wie man Gilmore's glücklich macht."  
  
„Ich wohne jetzt schon seit über einem halben Jahr hier bei euch, irgendetwas muss ich ja gelernt haben." _Derweil in Luke's Diner_  
  
„LUKE!"  
  
„Ja, was ist los?"  
  
„Ich will Kaffee."  
  
„Jaja, aber nur heute."  
  
„Weißt du wo Rory und Jess sind? Zu Hause geht niemand ans Telefon und Rory wollte an den See." „Hm, keine Ahnung."  
  
„Ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen."  
  
„Dann ruf doch bei den Beiden an!"  
  
Luke nahm das Telefon und gab es Lorelai. Diese wählte, doch die Leitung war tot.  
  
„Luke ich hab echt Angst um die Beiden."Langsam wurde Lorelai richtig hysterisch.  
  
„Ihnen geht es sicher gut."  
  
Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. _Rory's POV_  
  
Es war irgendetwas anders heute Nachmittag, aber ich weiß einfach nicht was es war. Er war so anders zu mir, irgendwie nett. Und er hat Kaffee für mich gemacht. _Normal POV_  
  
_Immer noch im Diner_  
  
„Lorelai, komm. Ich schließe jetzt und wir fahren heim."  
  
Er schloss die Tür ab und die Beiden gingen los. Als sie vor dem Haus standen, sahen sie Licht in der Küche.  
  
„Gott sei Dank! Hoffentlich ist Rory da."  
  
Luke öffnete die Tür und sie gingen in die Küche und sahen dort Rory und Jess am Tisch sitzen.  
  
„Ich bin so froh euch zu sehen."  
  
Lorelai nahm Rory in den Arm und fing zu weinen an. 


	4. Die Party

_1 Monat später  
_  
Rory war auf eine Party eingeladen und hatte Jess gefragt, ob er nicht mitkommen wolle. Er hatte zugesagt. An dem Abend an dem die Party stattfand, war sie etwas nervös, denn sie stellte Jess heute ihren Freundinnen vor.

_Im Haus von Louise' Eltern_  
  
„Hi ihr. Das ist Jess. Das sind Louise, Madeline und Paris."  
  
„Nett dich endlich kennenzulernen."Louise gab ihm die Hand und lächelte ihn an.  
  
°Aha das sind also ihre Freundinnen. Ich finde sie passen nicht zu ihr.°  
  
„Louise hat heute Geburtstag."  
  
„Dann wünsch ich dir alles Gute."  
  
Rory verschwand mit den dreien und Jess erkundete auf eigene Faust das Haus. Nach einer Weile ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und suchte nach Rory. Als er sie endlich fand, war er froh sie endlich wiederzusehen.  
  
„Willst du mit mir tanzen, Rory?"  
  
„OK."  
  
Die Beiden gingen auf die Tanzfläche und begannen zu tanzen. Nach einigen schnelleren Stücken begann ein langsameres. Rory wollte schon die Tanzfläche verlassen, als Jess sie an sich zog. So tanzten sie eine Weile.  
  
Jess hob mit seinem Zeigefinger ihren Kopf an und sah ihr tief in die Augen, er zog sie noch näher an sich heran und küsste sie vorsichtig. Sie erwiderte den Kuss, doch plötzlich brach Jess den Kuss ab und rannte davon.  
  
Rory stand allein mitten auf der Tanzfläche und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Nachdem sie ihrer Meinung nach ewig dort stand, verließ sie die Tanzfläche und die Party. 


	5. Hilfe!

_Am Morgen nach der Party_  
  
Luke und Lorelai saßen schon am Frühstückstisch und aßen, als Rory aus ihrem Zimmer kam und sich zu ihnen setzte.  
  
„Wie war die Party gestern?"fragte Lorelai neugierig.  
  
„Ach, es ging schon. Anfangs ganz gut, aber später dann einfach furchtbar."  
  
„OK, und warum?"  
  
„Erzähl ich dir irgendwann einmal."  
  
Nach einiger Zeit, waren Luke und Lorelai fertig mit frühstücken und gingen gemeinsam zur Arbeit.  
  
Rory ging wieder in ihr Zimmer, zog sich um und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen, um in die Bibliothek zu fahren. Als sie wieder in die Küche kam, stand Jess vor ihr. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, sagte aber nichts. Er versuchte gar nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen sondern ging gleich wieder zurück in sein Zimmer.

_Jess' POV_  
  
Ich hätte sie nicht küssen sollen, dass macht alles nur kompliziert. Aber der Kuss war toll._Rory's POV  
_  
Vielleicht hätte ich ihm gestern Abend nachgehen sollen. Einfach mit ihm reden. Über meine Gefühle und das ganze. Der Kuss war aber perfekt. 


	6. Überraschung

Luke und Lorelai sind seit Rory's 17. Geburtstag verheiratet.

**Überraschung**

_Einige Monate später am Tag von Rory's High-School-Abschluss_  
  
„Mom? Mom? Wo bist du?"Rory schrie durchs ganze Haus, doch ihre Mutter antwortete ihr nicht.  
  
„Sie ist grade aus dem Haus."Luke kam in die Küche, „sie wollte noch etwas organisieren."  
  
„Weißt du vielleicht wo meine Albe ist?"  
  
„Ja, im Wohnzimmer frisch gebügelt."  
  
„Danke, Luke."  
  
„Mach ich doch gerne."  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie wichtig du mir bist? In den letzen 11/2 Jahren bist du mir noch mehr ans Herz gewachsen, als du es schon warst. Du bist schon fast so etwas wie ein Vater für mich geworden. DANKE."  
  
Nachdem Rory fertig geredet hatte, nahm Luke Rory in den Arm und drückte sie.

_Nach der Abschlussfeier  
_  
Rory, Lorelai, Luke und Jess waren bei Richard und Emily zum Essen eingeladen. Nach dem Dessert wollte Rory etwas verkündne.  
  
„Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, Luke, Jess,"sie sah ihm in die Augen, "ich fahre in 2 Wochen nach Europa."  
  
„Was, wie bitte? Wie lange, mit wem und wer zahlt das?"Lorelai sah sie fragend an.  
  
„Mom, ich fahre nach Europa. Für mindestens ein halbes Jahr. Die ersten drei Monate werde ich mit Paris, Louise und Madeline durch die verschiedenen Länder reisen und danach werde ich eine Stelle als Au-Pair in Lissabon annehmen. Der 3-monatige Aufenthalt wird von Paris' Eltern gezahlt. Danach verdiene ich mein eigenes Geld."  
  
„Du kannst portugiesisch?"Richard sah seine Enkeltochter an.  
  
„Ja, ich lerne seit 5 Monaten portugiesisch und spreche es schon einigermaßen flüssig."  
  
„Ich finde, dass das eine gute Idee ist."Endlich mischte sich Emily in das Gespräch ein. Kaum hatte sie ihren Satz vollendet, schon stürmte Lorelai aus dem Haus.  
  
„'Tschuldigung."Luke sprang auf und rannte Lorelai nach._2 Wochen später_  
  
Lorelai hatte sich langsam mit dem Gedanken, dass ihre Tochter die nächsten 6 Monate mindestens 8000 km von ihr entfernt war, angefreundet. In der kompletten „Familie"herrschte an diesem Morgen Ausnahmezustand. Jeder war aufgeregt, sogar der sonst so ruhige Richard. Der einzige, der total ruhig war, war Jess._Jess' POV_  
  
Ach du heilige Scheiße, in 5 Stunden sitzt sie im Flieger und ich habe mich immer noch nicht mit ihr vertragen. Irgendwie ist das schon komisch. Erst reden wir gar nicht miteinander oder streiten uns nur, dann verstehen wir uns super und ich küsse sie sogar und dann reden wir wieder nicht miteinander. Wieso ist alles so kompliziert?_Normal POV_  
  
Total aufgelöst stand Lorelai in der Abfertigungshalle des Flughafens von Boston. In einer Stunde flog Rory nach Europa.  
  
„Mom, ich werde dich vermissen."Rory nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. Danach drehte sie sich zu ihren Großeltern um.  
  
„Grandma, Grandpa. Auch euch werde ich vermissen"  
  
„Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, dann ruf einfach an."Emily nahm sie in den Arm und fing zu weinen an.  
  
Luke nahm sie auch in den Arm, kam aber nicht dazu sich richtig zu verabschieden, da Lorelai so weinte, dass er sie sofort wieder in den Arm nahm.  
  
Von Lane und Sookie hatte Rory sich schon am Tag zuvor verabschiedet, also war nur noch Jess da, von dem sie sich verabschieden musste. Aber sie konnte es nicht, also umarmte sie ihre Mutter noch einmal und ging dann zu Paris, Madeline und Louise. Die Vier gingen durch die Sicherheitskontrollen ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. 


	7. HomeComing

_3 Wochen später in Rom_  
  
Rory lag nach 2 anstrengenden Tagen Sightseeing am Strand. Die drei Anderen waren noch im Hotel und schliefen. Am späten Vormittag kamen sie und gaben Rory einen Umschlag. Als sie das Kuvert öffnete, sah sie ein Flugticket nach Boston.  
  
„Was soll das?"  
  
„Wir merken doch, dass du in den letzten Tagen mit deinen Gedanken nicht mehr hier bei uns warst, sondern in Stars-Hollow bei Jess,"antwortete Paris ihr sofort.  
  
„Stimmt doch gar nicht."  
  
„Ach nein, Entschuldigung, ich habe sich mit der anderen Rory die mit uns hier ist, verwechselt."  
  
„Wir wissen von dem Kuss auf meiner Party, wir wissen auch, dass ihr seitdem nicht mehr miteinander geredet habt und selbst am Flughafen hast du dich nicht von ihm verabschiedet,"gab Louise zu Bedenken.  
  
„Und außerdem bist du seit Tagen total abwesend,"warf Madeline ein.  
  
„OK, OK, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ihr habt recht, aber warum kauft ihr mir gleich ein Ticket zurück nach Boston? Und wovon habt ihr das bezahlt?"  
  
„Wir haben dein Flugticket nach Berlin verkauft und dann noch etwas Geld aus der Reisekasse genommen."  
  
„Ihr seid so lieb. Also wann geht der Flug?"  
  
„Heute um 2000 Uhr in Rom."  
  
„Gut, dann geh ich jetzt packen und wir treffen uns so um 1600 Uhr in der Hotelbar. Ich will mich noch von euch verabschieden."  
  
Nachmittags in der Hotelbar  
  
„Danke, ohne eure Ehrlichkeit hätte ich wahrscheinlich noch die nächsten 2 Monate mit meiner schlechten Laune genervt."  
  
„Einfacher Eigen-Schutz-Komplex,"sagte Paris lachend, „nein, im Ernst, ich wünsche dir alles Gute daheim in Stars-Hollow und denk an uns."  
  
Sie umarmte nacheinander Louise, Madeline und Paris und holte dann ihre Koffer, da ich Taxi zum Flughafen schon auf sie wartete.

_Rory's POV_  
  
Das ist so schön, endlich wieder zurück nach Hause. Ich wäre zwar gern noch mit den anderen durch Europa gefahren, aber ich muss einfach einiges mit Jess klären._Normal POV_  
  
_Am nächsten Tag in Stars-Hollow  
_  
Jess saß mit Shane im Wohnzimmer und knutschte mit ihr, als die Tür aufging und eine mit Koffern beladene Rory hereinkam. Die Beiden waren so miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie gar nicht merkten, wie Rory ins Wohnzimmer ging, sie sah und schnurstracks heulend in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.  
  
Als Lorelai am Abend aus dem Inn nach Hause kam, stolperte sie über die Koffer, die immer noch in der Diele standen.  
  
°Von wem sind die den? Sehen irgendwie aus wie die von Rory, aber die ist doch gerade am Strand in Italien.°  
  
Sie ging in die Küche, um sich Kaffee zu machen, als sie die Maschine angeschaltet hatte, drehte sie sich um und wollte ins Wohnzimmer gehen, als sie sah, das sich die Klinke von Rory's Tür bewegte. Sie öffnete sich und da stand ihre Tochter mit total verheulten Augen im Türrahmen.  
  
„Schatz, was machst du denn da? Solltest du nicht glücklich am Meer liegen?"  
  
Einerseits war Lorelai glücklich Rory zu sehen, andererseits brach es ihr das Herz sie so weinend zu sehen.  
  
Sie ging zu der immer noch schluchzenden Rory und nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
„Jetzt beruhig dich erstmal und dann erzähl mir, was passiert ist."  
  
Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf die Couch und Rory erzählte Lorelai die ganze Geschichte, angefangen bei Louise' Party, über die Zeit danach, ihre Zeit in Europa und ihre Ankunft in Stars-Hollow.  
  
„Wo ist er? Ich bring ihn um!"  
  
„Ach Mom, das bringt doch auch nichts. Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Bis morgen."  
  
„Gute Nacht."_Später an diesem Abend  
_  
Lorelai saß mit Luke im Wohnzimmer und sie redeten. Als Jess ins Zimmer kam sprang sie sofort auf.  
  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?"  
  
„Was ist los?"  
  
„Wie kannst du Rory nur so wehtun?"  
  
„Was ist mit Rory? Wie soll ich ihr wehtun, wenn sie wahrscheinlich bei irgendeinem Italiener an den Lippen hängt?"  
  
„Bei einem Italiener? Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Sie ist heute Mittag aus Europa zurückgekommen."  
  
„Was heute Mittag? Ach du Scheiße!"  
  
„Wow, Jess Mariano hat einmal in seinem Leben Recht."  
  
„Wo ist sie?"  
  
„Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer und schläft."_Am nächsten Morgen in der Küche_  
  
„Rory."  
  
Als sie Jess sah, drehte sie sich um und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer. Er ging ihr nach.  
  
„Lauf nicht weg. Hör mir wenigstens zu. Ich kann dir alles erklären."  
  
„Ja, und wie? Das gestern in deinen Armen war nur eine Gummipuppe?"  
  
„Nein, so war's auch wieder nicht, Shane ist meine Freundin."  
  
„Aha, das soll alles erklären. Glaubst du das wirklich? Ich bin wegen dir aus Europa zurückgekommen und finde dich in den Armen einer Anderen. Tolle Erklärung. Echt!"  
  
Während sie redete, brach sie wieder in Tränen aus. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen und sie ließ es auch zu. 


	8. Kommentar

Aufgrund einer Review von Diana2901 habe ich meine eigene Story noch einmal gelesen und habe festgestellt, dass man wirklich den Faden verlieren kann. Deshalb habe zwischen das Kapitel „Die Party"und „Überraschung"ein weiteres kurzes Kapitel mit dem Namen „Hilfe!"eingefügt.  
  
Danke Diana2901 für die tolle Review.  
  
Allen anderen die mir Reviews geschrieben habe danke ich auch und hoffe das euch die weitere Story gefällt.  
  
Achja, über Reviews freue ich mich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. 


	9. Glück und Trauer

Diana2901: Entschuldigung, dass immer Shane auftaucht, wenn es um Jess und Rory geht. Es wäre auf jeden Fall irgendein weibliches Wesen aufgetaucht, mir ist nur kein anderer Name eingefallen.

Noch etwas: Wollt ihr ein Happy-End oder soll es etwas traurig werden? Bitte reviewen

* * *

Kurz nach Rory's Ankunft in Stars-Hollow war der 1. Todestag von Jess' Eltern. Als er morgens zum Frühstück kam, sah er nicht gut aus.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Jess,"sagte Lorelai mehr oder weniger glücklich.  
  
„Morgen,"brummte er zurück.  
  
Nachdem er sich einen Pancake genommen hatte, verschwand er.  
  
Rory stand später auf als die Anderen und ging, wie Jess auch, sofort nachdem sie eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatte. Sie lief einige Zeit durch die Stadt bis sie auf die Idee kam zur Brücke am Steg zu gehen. Als sie dort ankam, sah sie dass schon jemand dort saß. Als sie näher heranging, erkannte sie, dass es Jess war.  
  
°Toll, und was sag ich jetzt zu ihm? Soll ich überhaupt hingehen?°  
  
Ohne wirklich auf ihren Kopf zu hören hatten ihre Füße sie schon zu Jess getragen. Jetzt stand sie vor ihm und hatte immer noch keine Ahnung was sie sagen sollte.  
  
„Hi."  
  
„Hi Jess. Wie geht's?"  
  
„Furchtbar!"  
  
„Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung wie es ist ohne Eltern zu leben, aber ich kann es mir irgendwie vorstellen."  
  
„Du sollst dir diese Schmerzen vorstellen können? Das glaubst du auch nur," sagte er noch relativ gefasst, doch Sekunden später lief ihm schon die erste Träne seine Wange herunter.  
  
Rory nahm ihn in den Arm und wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind. So eng umschlungen saßen die Beiden einige Zeit da. Als Rory sah, dass Jess „Oliver Twist"dabeihatte, nahm sie das Buch, schlug es auf und fing an ihm vorzulesen. Während sie das tat, legte sie sich auf den Rücken und Jess legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch. Irgendwann hörte Rory zu lesen auf.  
  
„Jess?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"  
  
„Ja!"  
  
„Was ist das eigentlich mit Shane? Eine Beziehung?"  
  
„So genau lässt sich das nicht definieren. Es ist im Prinzip so etwas wie ein One-Night-Stand, nur immer wiederkehrend."  
  
„Du schläfst also mit ihr?"  
  
„Nein."

_Am nächsten Morgen in der Wohnung über Luke's Diner_  
  
Rory wachte in den Armen von Jess auf. Sie drehte sich so hin, dass sie ihm beim Schlafen zusehen konnte. Als sie das einige Zeit getan hatte, wachte Jess auf. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah direkt in ihre rehbraunen Augen. Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, zog sie näher an sich heran und küsste sie. Nach anfänglicher Scheu erwiderte sie diesen Kuss. 


	10. Liebe

_1 Woche später  
_  
Mom, Luke, ich möchte euch jemanden vorstellen."  
  
Rory ging vom Wohnzimmer in die Küche und holte Jess.  
  
„Echt witzig, Rory."Lorelai bekam fast einen Lachkrampf. „Wir kennen Jess."  
  
„Er ist mein Neffe, schon vergessen?"  
  
„Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber er ist jetzt jemand anderes für mich. Er ist mein Freund."  
  
Lorelai und Luke sahen sich an und waren im ersten Moment wirklich geschockt, doch sie fingen sich relativ schnell wieder und nahmen Rory und Jess in den Arm.

_Am Abend_  
  
Luke und Lorelai waren ausgegangen und hatten nicht vor, vor dem nächsten Morgen zurückzukommen.  
  
Rory kam aus der Bibliothek zurück, ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah Jess in einem Meer von Kerzen stehen.  
  
„Wow, ich bin sprachlos. Das ist so süß!"  
  
Er sah sie an, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie. Sie fühlte wie seine Lippen ihren Hals küssten, spürte seine Zunge, die eine hauchfeine Spur auf ihrer Haut hinterließ. Ein angenehmer Schauer durchflutete ihren Körper, als er sich an ihr rechtes Ohrläppchen hocharbeitete und sanft daran zu knabbern begann.  
  
Wie durch eine Nebelwand hörte er ihre Stimme, die darum bat, dass er nicht aufhörte. Und Gott ja, er wollte es genauso wenig. Wollte nicht aufhören ihre Haut zu schmecken, die süßer war als jede überreife Frucht. Er wollte ihr weiterhin so nahe sein, dass er den Duft ihres Vanilleparfüms riechen und die Wärme ihrer Haut unter seinen Lippen fühlen konnte.  
  
Für einen Wimpernschlag sah er in ihre blauen Augen. Vergewisserte sich, dass sie es wirklich, ohne den kleinsten Funken eines Zweifels wollte. Das Licht der Kerzen spiegelte sich darin wieder, doch es hätte ebenso gut das Feuer ihrer Leidenschaft sein können. Jess beugte sich ein kleines Stück zu ihr hinunter. Ihre Lippen berührten sich erneut und schüchtern erforschte er ihren Mund.  
  
Sie sah auf seine Hände, als er damit begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, ganz langsam und bedacht. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und schließlich lächelte sie ihn an, um ihn noch mehr zu ermutigen. Und es wirkte. Schließlich setzte Rory sich auf und ließ zu, dass Jess ihr die Bluse über die Schultern streifte.  
  
Ein Prickeln durchströmte ihren Blutkreis, im selben Augenblick in dem er ihren BH-Träger zur Seite schob und die dort frei gewordene Stelle ihrer Haut küsste. Sie ließ ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen und atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Ein erneutes Seufzen verließ ihre Kehle und sie sah ihn wieder an.  
  
Wie von selbst glitten ihre Hände hinab zum Saum seines Pullovers und sie zog ihn Jess über den Kopf. Es folgte das T-Shirt, das er darunter getragen hatte. Rory biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie über die Muskeln seiner Brust und die der Arme streichelte.  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen näherte sie sich ihm, um ihm dieselbe Zärtlichkeit zukommen zu lassen, die sie durch ihn empfangen hatte, und küsste seinen Oberkörper. Sie hörte nicht auf ihn zu streicheln während sie jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut liebkoste und damit begann mit der Zunge kleine Kreise um seine Brustwarzen zu zeichnen. Er stöhnte gegen ihr braunes Haar und vergrub sein Gesicht gänzlich darin.  
  
Eine heiße Flutwelle brachte ihn zum erschaudern, als sie unentwegt damit fortfuhr ihre Zunge um seine Brustwarzen kreisen zu lassen und er verstrickte instinktiv seine Finger in ihrem Haar. Fordernd, aber nicht zu grob, zog er ihren Kopf an den Haaren ein wenig zurück, so dass er in ihre Augen sehen und sie erneut küssen konnte. Es war ein Kuss aus purer Leidenschaft, hatte nichts mehr von den schüchternen Küssen zu Beginn.  
  
Er saugte hungrig an ihren Lippen, lutschte und knabberte daran. Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, als seine rechte Hand sich aus ihrem Haar löste und hinab zu ihrer Brust wanderte. Vorsichtig, beinahe ehrfürchtig ertastete er ihre Rundung, passte die Hand ihrer Brust an und massierte sie liebevoll.  
  
Ein Wimmern drang zu ihm hindurch, als er ihrem Beispiel folgte und ihre Brüste mit dem Mund zu liebkosen begann. Und diesmal war sie es, die ihre Finger durch sein dunkles Haar schickte.  
  
Noch während er ihre Brüste küsste begann Jess damit ihre Hose zu öffnen. Sie legte sich wieder auf den Rücken, damit er sie von der Jeans befreien konnte und schaute ihm mit einem kleinen Lächeln dabei zu. Die Hose landete bei den anderen Klamotten, die rings um sie herum verstreut lagen. Jess hielt den Atem an, als er sie so daliegen sah. Ihre Haut schimmerte beinahe goldfarben durch das Licht der Kerzen und unterstrich somit ihren perfekten Körper. Er hatte geahnt, dass zu diesem wundervollen Mädchen, diesem süßen Gesicht ein schöner Körper gehörte, aber dass sie so unglaublich schön war hatte er nicht erwartet.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen zog sie ihn wieder zu sich herunter. Sie wollte ihn ganz nah bei sich spüren, seine Haut auf ihrer, seine Nähe und Wärme. Ihr Atem ging schnell, als Jess sie wieder küsste und ihre Zungen miteinander zu tanzen begannen. Rory fühlte seine rechte Hand an ihrer Seite entlang wandern, die unsicher an ihrem Zentrum begannen sie zu massieren, bis sie glaubte dort zu verbrennen.  
  
Die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen verstärkte sich zunehmend mehr und nur eine Sekunde lang nahm sie wahr, dass seine Hand inzwischen unter ihrem Slip war, um sie dort zu massieren, wo sie am empfindsamsten war. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in die Haut seines Rückens. Der Höhepunkt bahnte sich an und war nur Augenblicke später an dem Punkt, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab.  
  
Rory bog sich ihm etwas mehr entgegen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie soweit war. Seine Stimme drang wie eine klangliche Dissonanz zu ihr hindurch, als sie glaubte sich im Strudel des Höhepunktes zu verlieren, dem sie entgegen trieb. „Komm für mich, Rory", nahm sie seine sanfte Stimme wahr. Sie ließ sich fallen, für ihn, versuchte nicht dem entgegen zu wirken, das sie ohnehin nicht mehr hätte aufhalten können.  
  
Als sie den Orgasmus erreichte begann sie zu zucken. Sie glaubte eine Klippe hinab zu stürzen und zwang sich mühevoll dazu, nicht allzu laut gegen seine Schulter zu stöhnen. Nach einem Augenblick verschwanden die Zuckungen, die Hitzewelle ebbte ab und sie entspannte sich. Sie lag für einige Momente reglos da, Jess direkt neben ihr. Er sah sie an. Sie konnte seinen Blick deutlich spüren, auch wenn sie selbst die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
  
Zum ersten Mal, fiel ihm auf, wie schön eine Frau war, die befriedigt wurde. Und ja, er hatte sie befriedigt. Er, obwohl er bisher nur einmal mit einem Mädchen geschlafen hatte. Es erfüllte ihn auf eine seltsame Art mit Stolz und er lächelte zufrieden.  
  
Dann nahm er ihre Hand in seine und küsste die Innenfläche. Rory öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Sie strahlte eine innere Zufriedenheit aus, die er so noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Rory erwiderte sein Lächeln, drehte sich etwas auf die Seite und stütze ihren Kopf auf dem Handgelenk auf.  
  
„Hast du ein Kondom dabei?", fragte sie ganz unvermittelt und Jess dachte einen Moment nach.  
  
„Ich glaube schon", entgegnete er, während er die Romantik des Augenblicks unterbrach und aufstand, um es zu holen.  
  
Er legte sich wieder neben sie und gab es ihr. „In einem Monat läuft das Verfallsdatum ab", sagte er scherzend und sie lächelte.  
  
„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren, oder?"  
  
Jess sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie die Verpackung vorsichtig aufriss und es herausnahm. Er nahm es, als sie still darum bat und sich etwas aufrichtete. Sie kniete unmittelbar vor ihm, öffnete seine Hose und streifte sie ihm ab.  
  
Sie atmete tief durch, als sie seine Länge wahrnahm, die eine nicht zu übersehende Beule in seinen Boxershorts bildete. Sie wollte sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken lassen, aber es fiel ihr nicht leicht, denn sie war wirklich beeindruckt.  
  
Kurz sah sie das Kondom an, das sie wieder an sich genommen hatte, und hoffte, dass es ihm nicht zu eng sein würde. Mit einem sexy Lächeln legte Rory den Gummi auf Jess' Bauch und entledigte ihn seiner Boxershorts. Wieder biss sie sich auf die Lippen, als sie sich vergewisserte, dass sie das Kondom richtig herum hatte und sah in Jess' hungrige Augen. Dann setze sie es an seiner Spitze an und rollte es behutsam über seinen Schaft ab.  
  
„Ist es nicht etwas eng?", wollte sie sich vergewissern, dass es für ihn okay war.  
  
„Es geht schon", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und bat sie wieder neben sich. Rory machte ihm den Gefallen und streichelte ihn wieder, küsste ihn am Hals und auf den Mund.  
  
Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Jess ein klein wenig mulmig zumute war. Und sie hoffte inständig, dass er es immer noch wollte und ihr nicht etwa einen Gefallen damit tat. Abermals trafen hungrige Lippen aufeinander und Rory ließ sich von ihm auf den Rücken dirigieren.  
  
Sie ließ zu, dass er sie von ihrem Slip befreite und sich vergewisserte, dass sie bereit war ihn aufzunehmen. Ein erneutes Kribbeln breitete sich rasend schnell in ihr aus, als sie spürte wie er mit einem Finger in sie eindrang.  
  
Warm und feucht, fühlte sie sich an. Und er stimulierte sie einige Minuten, bis er selbst nicht mehr darauf warten konnte sie um sich zu haben. Er positionierte sich über ihr, küsste sie und drang mit der Spitze in sie ein. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und bedacht. Schließlich wollte er sie nicht verletzten. Dann ließ er sich noch etwas weiter in sie gleiten und letztlich noch etwas, bis er gänzlich von ihrer Wärme umschlossen war.  
  
Er ließ ihr Zeit sich an ihn anzupassen und fing erst an sich in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus zu bewegen, als sie ihn dazu aufforderte. Seine Bewegungen nahmen an Geschwindigkeit zu, als er Rory's Hände auf seinem Hintern spürte und ihre Nägel, die sich dort in sein Fleisch bohrten. Es war schon so lange her, seit er etwas Vergleichbares empfunden hatte und so tat er sich schwer damit seinen eigenen Orgasmus hinaus zu zögern. Und ihr Stöhnen in seinen Mund während er sie küsste machte das Ganze nicht unbedingt leichter.  
  
Er musste lächeln, als er plötzlich ihre Stimme hörte. „Komm für mich, Jess."Sie hatte Verständnis dafür und bat ihn sich gehen zu lassen, nicht daran zu denken, die Lawine aufzuhalten, die längst begonnen hatte ihn zu erfassen. Tiefer und schneller werdend bewegte er sich über und in ihr, unfähig an irgendetwas anderes zu denken, als daran, dass er mit Rory Gilmore vereint war.  
  
Als Jess seinen Höhepunkt erlangte, sein ganzer Körper sich verkrampfte und er mit einem Mal über ihr kollabierte konnte Rory nichts weiter wahrnehmen, als sein Stöhnen. Erst nachdem er einige Zeit regungslos über ihr gelegen hatte nahm sie den unverkennbaren Duft der Leidenschaft wahr, den er ausströmte und sog ihn gierig ein.  
  
Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen sie still nebeneinander lagen, Arm in Arm und den züngelnden Flammen im Kamin beim tanzen zusahen. Jetzt nachdem sie etwas Zeit hatten darüber zu reflektieren, was geschehen war, schien es erstmals real zu sein. Es war als hätten sie einen Traum oder besser eine Fantasie wahr werden lassen. Sie hatten sich das gegeben, was sie beide vermisst hatten, etwas das sie teilten. 

"Jess, ich liebe dich!"

"Ich dich auch!"


	11. Epilog

Mit diesem Kapitel ist meine Story zu Ende!  
  
Ich danke allen, die sich die Mühe gemacht habe zu reviewen!  
  
Ich habe schon einige Ideen für neue Storys und werde diese auch bald einmal umsetzen! 


End file.
